Revivre à travers des Photos
by Fizwizbiz-Power
Summary: Andromeda se sent seule. Mais quelle est donc cette petite boîte poussiéreuse qu'elle retrouve en voulant faire le ménage dans son garage . . . ?


Mon premier OS retraçant la vie d'Andromeda && de Ted Tonks.

**En gras** : Transition entre chaque image

_En italique_ : Le souvenir lié à la photo qu'Andromeda 'revit'.

J'ai essayé de le faire le plus cohérent possible avec tout ce qui est décrit dans le livre à ce sujet =D

J'espère que ça vous plaira, && que si c'est le cas vous me mettiez quelques rewiews. Ou même si ça ne vous plaît pas, rien que pour avoir votre avis.

Les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling. J'ai juste supposé ce qu'on pu ressentir les personnages.

BiisouXXX' (By **Vero**)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Je marche tranquillement dans ma maison, cherchant une occupation

Je marche tranquillement dans ma maison, cherchant une occupation. Le ménage est parfait. Ah ! Peut-être faut-il refaire un peu le garage. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je commence à tout trier. Une petite boîte, vieille et délabrée, se trouve au fond du sac plastique où je mets les objets dont je veux me débarrasser. Je vais quand même regarder à l'intérieur avant de le jeter. Et là, vous pouvez être sûrs que je n'ai pas eu tort.

C'était une boîte remplie de photos, très poussiéreuses maintenant.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**Je m'avance pour voir la première. Je vois de petites filles qui s'amusent apparemment avec des épuisettes.**

_Je courrai, deux petites couettes sur chaque côté de ma tête, avec ma petite sœur Cissy. Nous étions en train d'essayer de capturer quelques papillons pour les montrer à mère, et bien entendu nous les relâcherions après. J'avais mis ma robe orange, avec des fleurs rouges dessus, c'était ma préférée. Cissy avait la même, sauf qu'elle était verte et bleue. Bella était restée avec mère, car c'était le jour où elle allait acheter toutes ses affaires. Parce que c'est Bella la plus grande, et elle va aller à Poudlard ! Père et mère veulent qu'elle aille dans la même maison que papi et mamie et que eux mêmes. Je me demande ce que c'est que les maisons. Pourtant mon oncle Alphard m'avait dit que c'était un château ! Même que Phinéas, c'était mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand père ben c'était lui qui dirigeait tout et que même qu'il disait à tout le monde ce qu'ils devaient faire ou pas._

**La deuxième photo est déjà plus nette. La même fille aux cheveux bruns est assise dans un compartiment d'un train.**

_Poudlard ! Cela faisait si longtemps que j'y pensais secrètement. Je me rappelle comme mes parents étaient heureux que Bella soit à Serpentard. J'aimerai bien qu'ils soient heureux pour moi aussi mais j'aime pas le vert. Je préfère vraiment le rouge, le jaune et le bleu. Ce sont des couleurs plus joyeuses. D'ailleurs, j'étais vraiment contente. Je pourrai enfin m'amuser. Je savais très bien que père et mère avaient demandé à Bella de me surveiller mais je m'en fichais. Je pourrai avoir des amis, manger autant que je voudrais, faire du Quidditch . . ._

_- Bonjour ! dit-une voix en face de moi qui me fit sursauter. Une fille de mon âge avec des cheveux roux venait de s'asseoir. Elle avait des beaux yeux marron qui ressemblaient un peu aux miens. Je trouvais qu'elle avait l'air très gentil._

_- Salut, tu vas en première année aussi ? demandai-je._

_- Oui ! C'est chouette ! On sera copines, fit-elle avec un sourire radieux, je m'appelle Molly, Molly Prewett._

**Je prends délicatement la troisième photo. Je n'ai aucun mal à la reconnaître. C'est Fabian, le grand frère de Molly, qui l'a prise pendant la répartition. Je l'aimais bien. Il est décédé depuis de nombreuses années, maintenant. Lui et son frère Gideon se sont opposés à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ont finis coupés en mille morceaux. C'est terrible.**

_- Black, Andromeda ! fit la voix du professeur Dippet._

_Je m'avançais doucement vers le tabouret, tremblante de tous mes membres. Molly m'a bien dit que souvent, les sorciers connus pour leur méchanceté sont envoyés à Serpentard. Si j'allais à Gryffondor, Bella a dit 'tu le payeras très cher'. Dippet mit le choixpeau sur ma tête._

_Hum... Un choix assez difficile ! Black, Black, Black, la maison vert et argent... Ce serait certainement contre le grès de ceux-ci si je t'envoyais dans une autre maison, non ? Hum... Travailleuse, gentille, intelligente et assez courageuse... je crois que SERDAIGLE te convient le plus !_

**La prochaine photographie représente ma famille. Cygnus, mon père, ainsi que ma mère, Fridwulfa, et mes trois soeurs. C'était l'été de les 18 ans.**

_- Andromeda ! Les deux mains sur la table ! s'exclama Fridwulfa en me lançant un regard noir, assise entre Bellatrix et Narcissa._

_Mon regard se posa successivement sur mes deux sœurs. Bellatrix et Narcissa n'avaient rien en commun, sauf peut-être le regard noir qu'elles me lançaient. Ce regard qui, quelques années plus tôt, m'aurait transpercé le cœur. Petite, je m'entendais bien avec Cissy. Elle était plutôt gentille et un peu timide. Malheureusement, tout le monde change. L'époque où on s'amusait à se faire des batailles de polochon à une heure du matin me sembait très lointaine. Ses cheveux blonds et plats tombaient sur ses épaules, sa peau semblait beaucoup plus pâle et cette lueur de gentillesse et de compassion s'était évanouie de son regard. Bellatrix, elle, n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours d'un beauté un peu démente, ses cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans son dos et son écharpe aux couleurs vertes et ors de serpentard nouée autour de son cou. A côté d'elle siégeait Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari que mes parents lui avaient 'attribué'. Je l'appelais le cafard._

_Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, mes parents avaient invité des amis, une autre famille à la lignée de Sang Pur, bien entendu. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces repas maussades où seuls l'argent et la fierté du sang étaient évoqués. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Ted. Je revis son regard si gentil, si confiant et la douceur de ses mains quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment. Un seul remède pour survivre à ces repas que je viens d'évoquer, penser à lui, me dessiner son si beau visage dans la tête, revivre les moments si magiques passés ensemble..._

_- Fille ! Ecoute tu ce que mr Nott nous raconte ? fit la voix glaciale de mon père dans mon dos._

_- Bien entendu, fis-je avec un ton qui imitait assez bien celui de la politesse._

_- Voilà, Andromeda, tu sais que tu as déjà 18 ans. Tu as commencé tes études, tu n'es en conséquent plus une petite fille._

_- Où voulez-vous en venir, mère ! fis-je d'un air agacé devant la phrase lourde de sous entendus de ma mère._

_- Sois moins insolente, murmura la voix froide de Bellatrix à côté de moi._

_- Eh bien, fille, nous allons te marier, fit ma mère avec son insupportable sourire figé sur le visage, avec cet adorable jeune homme, mr Nott, ici présent._

_Le jeune homme se leva et me tendit sa main. Il avait les cheveux presque blancs et des dents qui me rappelaient celles d'un vampire. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas me marier !_

_- QUOI ? m'exclamai-je en sursautant. Mais ..._

_- Tu as très bien compris, fit mon père, le mariage aura lieu demain et dans deux jours, mr Nott et toi-même irez vivre en Pologne, comme le souhaite ce jeune homme si séduisant._

_- NON ! je m'écris provoquant le regard surpris de Nott et de sa fichue famille dont je ne voulais pas faire partie, NON ! Comment pouvez-vous ..._

_Je revis le visage de Ted. C'en fut trop pour moi. Je me suis levée d'un seul coup, le visage ravagé par les sanglots._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est ma vie qui est en jeu ! Et dans ma vie, c'est MOI qui choisis !_

_Et là, je suis partie en courant, claquant la porte derrière moi, les laissant tous plantés là, un air d'étonnement sur le visage. J'ouvris la porte de cette maison dans laquelle plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds et je traversais la ville en courant comme une folle, tandis que quelques personnes me dévisageaient d'un air agacé._

**C'est certainement le pire moment de ma vie, songeai-je, assise dans le garage, mes cheveux bruns cachant mon visage. Sur la prochaine photo, je reconnais tout de suite Ted et le souvenir lié à ma famille continue.**

_Je courut le long de l'avenue et je frappais à la porte d'un minuscule petit cottage que je connaissais trop bien. Une petite dame replète vient m'ouvrir. Mrs Tonks, je l'aimais beaucoup._

_- Andromeda, ma chérie ! Comment vas-... Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Je répondis par un autre sanglot en enfouit mon visage dans mes mains. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule. Mrs Tonks me prit dans ses bras. Elle était devenue ma deuxième maman. Les Tonks étaient ma deuxième famille. Je lui demandais poliment où se trouvait Ted et elle me répondit, je lui lançais un sourire qui expliquait tout ce que je n'avais pas pu traduire par les mots et je frappais plusieurs coups à la porte de la chambre de Teddy. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva, quand il vit dans quel état je me trouvais, il me pris dans ces bras et me berça doucement en déposant de petits baisers dans mon cou. Mes sanglots finirent par se calmer mais des larmes ruisselaient toujours de mes yeux couleur noisette._

_- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, mon cœur ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix douce en me caressant les cheveux._

_- Mes ... parents... répondis-je. Ils veulent ... ils veulent ... me marier !_

_Les sanglots revinrent de plus belle. Je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi comme si ses propres veines venaient de se glacer._

_- Je dois ... partir ... après-demain ... loin d'ici, réussi-je à articuler._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, m'assura Ted._

_- Mais il le faut ! Sinon ... sinon ils vont te tuer, te torturer, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi..._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, me fit-il en souriant._

_- Je ne veux pas ... t'attirer d'ennuis..._

_- Meda', tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je ne les laisserai pas te traîter comme de la simple marchandise. Je vais te protéger, d'accord ? Je t'aime, Meda, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Plus rien, c'est à ce moment là, bien calée dans ses bras, que je me suis endormie. Sa présence à côté de moi, contre moi, me donnait de la force. C'était ça qui était si merveilleux chez lui. Ted était d'un naturel très joyeux, un peu maladroit, toujours souriant, toujours là pour moi. Il était si réconfortant. Je n'avais jamais trouvé tant de qualités chez un autre homme._

_- Réveille-toi, mon cœur, me murmura-t-il tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, éclairant son visage. Allez, debout !_

_- Mmmh, grognai-je en me glissant sous ma couverture, le visage enfouit sur son torse._

_Finalement, et au prix d'un effort considérable, je réussis à m'extirper du lit et à m'habiller convenablement. J'avais envie de passer le reste de ma vie dans la chambre de Ted. Les évènement de la veille me revinrent comme une douche d'eau froide qui aurait coulé sur mon dos. Une détermination soudaine m'avait animée. J'allais leur montrer, à mes parents, que j'étais parfaitement capable de me construire ma propre vie. Avec Ted, nous irons voir mes parents, et nous leur expliquerons. J'écrivis rapidement une lettre à Sirius, mon adorable cousin. Il était en troisième année à Poudlard. Je l'aimais beaucoup et l'abandonner avec notre stupide famille ne m'enchantait guère. Je comptais toujours sur notre oncle Alphard, un vieillard au visage lunaire, malheureusement atteint de dragoncelle, pour veiller sur lui. Après m'être habillée, préparée et tout ce qui va avec, nous décidâmes de passer à l'action. Si je ne revenais pas au Square Grimmaud, mes parents viendraient me chercher, ce qui n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante._

_Main dans la main, nous sommes passés devant la plupart des magasins londoniens, respirant l'air frais de l'automne. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche et de 'underground' moldu, nous arrivâmes devant le Square._

_La vieille porte en bois sculptée de toutes sortes de motifs dont des serpents et des 's' ouvragés se dessina devant nous, nous glaçant le sang dans nos veines. Une vitre posée à côté nous montrait notre propre reflet. Ted, ses cheveux bruns et courts, son regard clair, vif et chaud, légèrement enrobé, un jean moldu et un pull-over assorti, me tenait la main très fort. A côté, le visage pâle, mes grands yeux reflétaient la peur. Nous avions tous les deux peur, mais pas pour nous-mêmes, pour la personne que nous tenions par la main, pour la personne que nous aimions. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. L'amour rend aveugle, sourd et peut-être même fou. Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappais trois petits coups secs sur la porte._

**Je souris. Je me rappelle encore de la réaction de mes parents quand je leur ai annoncé ça. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils étaient très enchantés. Lorsque je vois la prochaine photo, un sourire rayonnant se dessine sur mon visage.**

_Je portais une longue robe blanche, mes beaux cheveux d'un châtain brillant attachés en un chignon, quelques une de mes lourdes mèches ondulées m'encadraient le visage. Un sourire rayonnant se dessinait sur mon visage qui semblait plus joyeux que jamais. Un magnifique bouquet de pivoines était dans ma main, tandis que l'autre enlaçait Ted Tonks. Il était ravissant dans son costume, pensai-je. Son sourire éclairait son visage._

_- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! lança le mage sous les applaudissements de la foule._

**Mon mariage. Un jour magnifique et unique. J'essuie un larme de bonheur qui s'est écrasée sur mon visage. Je me re concentre sur les prochaines photos. La prochaine représente Ted et moi-même, assis sur un canapé à fleurs que je connais beaucoup trop bien pour ne pas savoir que c'est celui de notre salon.**

_- Pourquoi pas Barbara ? fit Ted en caressant mon ventre bien rond._

_- Ah non, fis-je. Certainement pas ! _

_- Dis, ça fait au moins trois heures qu'on cherche un prénom pour la petite et tout ceux que je te propose ne te conviennent pas, lança maussadement Ted._

_- Mais non, mon amour, je veux simplement un nom original, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse la confondre avec n'importe quelle autre petite fille ! Allez, on ouvre une dernière page au hasard._

_- D'accord, mais la dernière, ok ? fit Ted en songeant qu'il ne résisterait jamais à sa femme._

_**J'ouvris le livre des ' les prénoms d'enfants du plus commun au moins commun ' en espérant très fort que je trouverai.**_

_- Margaret, Madleen, Noamie ... Nymphadora ! J'ai trouvé ! m'exclamai-je en fermant le livre. Il est magnifique ! Il y a toutes les consonnes dedans ! Dis oui, dis oui !_

_- Et bien, il est peut-être un peu long, tu ne crois pas ? fit Ted, songeur, si ! Il est très bien ! Nymphadora, fit-il en appuyant doucement sur mon ventre._

Dora m'en a toujours voulu de lui avoir donné ce prénom. Mais je le trouve toujours aussi beau. Je rigole en voyant la prochaine photo. Ted devait la prendre, théoriquement, mais il tremblait tellement que nous avions demandé à une infirmière.

_- Voici votre enfant, mrs Tonks ! fit la voix de l'infirmière._

_J'essuyais une larme de bonheur qui coulait sur ma joue et nous regardions ce tout petit être qui dormait profondément dans les bras de mon mari. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose fluo, c'était une métamorphomage, nous avait indiqué la sage mage. Je suis sûre que ma petite fille deviendra quelqu'un d'extraordinaire._

**Sur la photo qui suit, je reconnai le Poudlard Express.**

_Je regardais Ted donner un dernier coup de main à Dora qui n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer sa valise dans le train rouge. C'était la panique totale pour la première rentrée à Poudlard de ma fille. Je lui déposais un énorme bisou sur la joue et lui fit mes dernières recommandations, suivie par Ted qui la fit tourner dans ses bras._

_- Allez, ma princesse ! On se revoit bientôt, pour les prochaines vacances ! N'oublie pas de nous écrire !_

_Je la vis faire de grands signes de main avant de s'engouffrer dans un compartiment déjà occupé par Charlie Weasley. Je regardais le Poudlard Express s'éloigner, et ma fille avec._

**En voyant la prochaine photo, je vois combien ma Dora a grandi. Cette photo là à été prise par Ted.**

_- ... avec Remus, Remus Lupin, termina Dora en devenant d'un rouge soutenu._

_- Fantastique ! Je trouve que c'est un garçon très gentil, s'exclama Ted en prenant sa fille dans ses bras._

_La nouvelle m'avait fait un choc. Ma petite fille allait se marier. Avec un loup garou. Pas que je n'aime pas ce Lupin mais j'avais peur. Il était assez vieux. Je ne dis pas un mot. Ted me regarda avec de grands yeux avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Je pensais à ce qui nous était arrivé, avec Ted, un million d'années plus tôt, lorsque mes parents m'ont déshéritée parce que je me suis mariée avec un moldu. Je comprenais parfaitement mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. ' Très bien ', répondis-je sans le penser, sans même regarder ma fille dans les yeux._

**Je ferme la boîte. Ce souvenir n'était pas lointain du tout. Il remonte à quelques mois.**

* * * * * * * * * * *

Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'il est parti, qu'il a fugué de la maison après une visite des mangemorts. Deux mois que le lit est vide, deux mois que je n'entends pas son joyeux bonsoir habituel de 18h lorsqu'il rentre du travail, deux mois que mon c_œ_ur est déchiré en deux. Dora vient parfois me rendre visite lorsqu'elle n'effectue pas de mission pour l'ordre. La maison est si vide.

Je finis la lessive, qu'un seul couvert à laver : le mien. Une chouette hulotte de taille moyenne s'engouffre par la fenêtre. Certainement une de ces fichues factures. J'arrache l'enveloppe.

' Papa est mort. J'arrive. Ta fille '. L'écriture est presque illisible tellement les larmes l'ont ravagée. Je me mets à crier. Non. ce n'est pas possible. Cela fait si longtemps que je m'y attends mais le voir écrit me brise le c_œ_ur en deux milles morceaux qu'on ne pourra jamais tous ramasser pour les décoller. Mon hurlement déchire la vie. Je n'existe plus.

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**_

_Rewiews_ ? (petit air de chien battu.)** XD**


End file.
